How Long?
by SilentWriter987
Summary: How long do we have to this? How long do we have to keep playing this game? GumIce/IceGum, one-shot


Here's my IceGum/GumIce story. It's pretty short. It's not realistic, at all. And the characters are very, very OOC. Depends on how you see it. R&R!

* * *

"U-uh sir, t-the Ice Queen is here. She w-wants to talk to you. S-should I let her in or s-should I call F-Fionna?"

Prince Gumball looked up from his book and at the terrified, shaking peppermint standing in front of him. He sighed, taking off his glasses and shoving it in his pocket. "Yes, let her in."

Peppermint Maid gave him a weird look. 'That's strange, usually he'd be shaking a the mention of Ice Queen's name. What's up with him today?'

The prince stared at the shocked peppermint. He raised an eyebrow. "Well, let her in..."

Peppermint Maid nodded, rushing outside. A few minutes later, the Ice Queen came in, a look of anger on her face. She folded her arms when he went to kiss her on the cheek. He looked into her blue eyes, waiting for her to kiss him and say 'I love you.'... A few minutes passed by... Nothing.

"You look lovely today..." He said, smiling, breaking the silence. And it was true. She wore a knee-length blue dress with glass slippers and a tiara with pink jewels. The dress really showed off her slim figure and full chest. She didn't respond, just glared at him.

"Is there something wrong, love?"

"Yes. You didn't tell the land of Ooo that we're together."

"Yes, I know, but - "

"I was greeted by a very terrified peppermint maid at your door."

"I'm sorry, love, I - "

"Don't you 'love' me..."

She turned away from him. "I thought you loved me." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist. He laid his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, not knowing what else to say.

"Sorry isn't enough." She squirmed out of his grip, looking at him with angry eyes.

"You promised me you tell them. But you didn't... I've done enough for you, don't you think? I've done everything for you. _Everythin_g. From pretending to be your crazy, stalker, kidnapper to hiding this relationship." She clenched her fists, eyes blazing. "How long do we have to do this, huh, Prince Gumball? How long do we have to keep playing this game?"

He just stared at her, eyes filled with guilt and sadness. She snarled at him.

"Well, I've had enough of being your pretend-kidnapper and fighting off that tomboy and her crazy cat! I've had enough of pretending to be evil! I've had enough of the people of Ooo trembling in fear at the mention of my name!"

She glared at him, an icy tear slipping down her cheek. "And I've had enough of _you_." She spat out, walking away. He stared after her, shocked.

He didn't know that she felt that way. He had no idea that she felt so hurt and so lonely.

He bolted out the door. He grabbed the Ice Queen's hand before she could open the door and leave. He led her back inside library before she could say anything. He bolted the door shut behind them.

"What do you want now? Just let me leave!" She hissed.

"No..."

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't - "

"Just let me finish, please." He sighed, taking in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell them we're together. I'm sorry that I didn't know you felt this way. I'm sorry I'm such a an ignorant jerk, an idiot. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

He took a step towards her, taking her cold hand. "I'm sorry, love, for everything."

She looked up at him with tear-filled blue eyes. "I was afraid. Afraid that the people of Ooo might object to you." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Ice Queen gave a small laugh. "What other people think of us together, me, doesn't matter. You shouldn't care about what they say or think of us... Remember that, Gum-bear."

He smiled, his black eyes shining. "I know... So..." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course.." She replied, happiness welling up inside of her. He smiled again, and kissed her. _'No more games, no more pretending, no more faking kidnaps and stuff...'_

* * *

"People of Ooo, I have a very important announcement." Prince Gumball stood proudly in front of the podium, holding the hand of the Ice Queen.

Hundreds of confused faces looked up at him. "Me and the Ice Queen are getting married!" The crowd was silent, then someone shouted "Yeah! You go, Prince Gumball!"

Prince Gumball smiled at the girl. _'Oh, Fionna... Thank you so much for everything...' _The crowd suddenly erupted in cheers, all sharing the same thought._ 'The Queen isn't so bad after all...'_ "Long live Prince Gumball and the Ice Queen!"

The Ice Queen smiled at the prince, delighted. They liked her. They were not appalled by her, or by the idea of her and Gumball getting married. He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a kiss. The crowd's shouts of joy got louder.

"Long live the Ice Queen and Prince Gumball!"

* * *

"I knew he'd finally tell them." Fionna flipped her blonde hair. "Can't believe it took the dude this long."

Cake looked at Fionna with shocked eyes. "What do you mean?" Fionna laughed. "They've been together for a long time already." She snorted. "As if you didn't know."

"I didn't... You never told me." The cat scratched her head. "So what about the kidnapping and stuff? The potions and -" She folded her arms. "You know what I mean."

"All fake. But Gumball finally broke out of his shell. He finally realized it was hurting the Ice Queen to be faking and covering up their relationship."

Ckare shook her head."Did the Queen know you knew?"

"Nope. Not at all..."

Cake shook her head again. "Wow... This is... A _lot_ to take in."

"Oh, come on! They look cute together."

"And you're not... Jealous?" Cake said, raising an eyebrow. Fionna stared at her. "I mean, you love him, right? So aren't you suppose to be jealous? Even _angry _at the Queen?"

Fionna laughed. "No! Of course not... I never loved Prince Gumball." She smiled at the couple on the stage. "Besides," She smirked. "I already have a boyfriend..."

"Who?"

Before she could answer, she was whisked away a certain black-haired vampire. Cake eyes widened in fear. She watched as her giggling best friend was carried into the forest.

"FIONNA!"

* * *

So, there you have it. It sucked . I know. I don't care. I'm just happy I was able to right a fic about this pairing. I love them. Don't complain about my grammar, English isn't my 1st language. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Note : I will update my other stories tomorrow. I'm not really happy with the chapter I submitted in GGMY and MBPC. I'll update tomorrow.


End file.
